1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light emitting diode (LED) arrays and more particularly to the minimization of cross-talk between adjacent diodes in a LED array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Where a plurality of light emitting PN junctions are formed on a monolithic array chip, part of the light generated by each PN junction is normally transmitted through the bulk of the chip and reflected from the backside thereof. The reflected light passes back through the bulk and leaves the top side of the chip at another part of the array. This undesirable reflected signal has been referred to as cross-talk. Such cross-talk limits the closeness of the spacing between adjacent LEDs.